Ma chère maman
by just-one-dream
Summary: N'avez-vous jamais eu envie de vous plongez dans la tête de Lucy et de voir ce qu'elle pense réellement ? De voir au-delà de la fille superficielle ? Je vous en donne l'occasion, maintenant, c'est à vous de savoir prendre la perche que je vous tends...
1. Chapter 1

« Ma très chère maman

Aujourd'hui est sûrement le plus beau jour de ma vie. En effet, j'ai rejoint la guilde de mes rêves : j'ai rejoint Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail… Comment décrire Fairy Tail en étant objective ? Ca me parait impossible, je suis dans un rêve éveillé, je ne peux pas être objective. A coup sur, je vais embellir la réalité pourtant, je me dois de te dire ce que je ressens.

Quand j'ai posé un pied dans la guilde pour la première fois, je dois t'avouer que j'étais tétanisée, pourtant je gardais un immense sourire. Et il n'était pas forcé. Car, malgré ma peur, j'étais éblouie par tant de bonne humeur.

J'avais l'impression de m'être trompée d'adresse et d'être tombée à une fête en l'occasion d'un évènement très important et très festif. Mais c'était bien là, la guilde de Fairy Tail. Nous étions arrivés.

Quand je dis nous, je parle de moi, Natsu et Happy. Ce sont des mages de cette fameuse guilde qui m'ont sauvé la vie. Et à deux reprise. Une fois en brisant un charme, et l'autre, en m'empêchant d'être enlevée.

Et le summum, c'est que Natsu a été élevé par un dragon et qu'il peut cracher des flammes, c'est très impressionnant ! Ah, je ne t'ais pas dit, mais Happy est un chat bleu… qui vole… et qui parle… et qui a un humour assez étrange.

Sinon, pour en revenir à la guilde, Natsu m'a directement lâché et est parti se battre avec Grey, un type qui maîtrise la magie de glace et qui a une fâcheuse tendance à se déshabiller. Mais avant d'avoir fait un pas, je m'étais faite accostée… Par Mirajane.

LA Mirajane, pas une Mirajane, par LA Mirajane, la vraie, la seule, l'unique. Et laisse moi te dire qu'elle est encore plus jolie en vrai que dans les magasines, je confirme, elle est mon modèle. En plus, elle est très gentille.

C'est elle qui m'a rapidement fait visité la guilde et qui m'a présenté aux membres, ils sont tous très gentils et très extravagants. Mais surtout, c'est elle qui m'a appliqué la marque de la guilde.

C'est une petite fée rose sur ma main droite. Comme celle de cette bunny girl qui m'a sauvé de la calèche en furie alors que je me rendais au bureau de papa. Je voulais lui rendre hommage, car c'est grâce à elle que j'ai découverts Fairy Tail.*

Sinon, je suis tout de suis devenue amie avec Levy. Elle a la même passion que moi pour les livres et pour cause, c'est une mage des mots. En plus, elle est très gentille et s'entend avec tout le monde.

Il y a aussi Cana, qui a la meilleure descente de tout Fiore, et Elfman, qui ne vit que par le mot « Homme ». Et Loki, qui semble avoir une peur bleue des constellationnistes. Et bien sur, il y a le maître Makarof.

Il est aussi petit que son cœur est grand. Et il considère tous les membres de la guilde comme ses enfants, c'est magique. On a vraiment l'impression d'être dans une grande famille, peut-être est-ce le cas après tout ?

Je me sens bien là-bas maman. Et ce n'était plus le cas depuis que nous avions été séparé. J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu es aussi heureuse que moi en ce moment. Je vais maintenant cacheter cette lettre car je dois aller dormir.

Lucy, ta fille qui t'aime »

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

* : Dans l'OAV 3 de Fairy Tail, on apprend que la petite Lucy à été sauvé par une bunny girl qui portait la marque rose de Fairy Tail sur sa main droite. En réalité, la bunny girl, n'est autre que la Lucy du futur.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

N'avez-vous jamais eu envie de vous plongez dans la tête de Lucy et de voir ce qu'elle pense réellement ? De voir au-delà de la fille superficielle ? Je vous en donne l'occasion, maintenant, c'est à vous de vous en saisir.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'essayerai de poster une lettre par jour. N'oubliez pas qu'une petite revue encourage l'auteur.


	2. Chapter 2

« Ma chère maman

Aujourd'hui fut un grand jour : j'ai accomplit ma première (vraie) mission. En effet, après être aller sauver Macao, je suis partie aujourd'hui à l'assaut du manoir Evaro. Ce fut une mission très dure et pleine de danger.

Bon d'accord, j'exagère peut-être un petit peu, mais juste un petit peu. Et puis c'est vrai, franchement, quel genre d'homme peut résister à mes charmes ? Pas un homme normal, nous sommes d'accord !

Enfin, avec l'aide de Natsu et Happy, je me suis infiltrée dans le manoir pour récupérer un livre. Oui, un livre. Ca fait tout de suite moins glorieux. Cependant, une mission reste une mission et j'étais prête à tout pour l'accomplir.

Tu comprendras qu'engager des mages pour récupérer un simple livre engrange forcément la curiosité, alors, quand le livre fut entre mes mains, j'ai enfilé des lunettes de vent et je l'ai lu. Avant de me faire attaquer par le propriétaire du manoir.

Une attaque surprise et sans aucun moyen pour moi d'en réchapper, te rend tu compte de l'horreur de la situation ? Te rend tu compte que sans l'aide de mes coéquipiers, le livre et moi étions perdus ?

Finalement, à l'aide de détermination et de pour parler, sans oublier mon intelligence légendaire, nous parvenions à obtenir la prime. Ma première récompense, c'était tellement important pour moi, tu n'imagines pas…

Voilà Maman, cette lettre n'était pas très longue mais je tenais à te raconter dans les grandes lignes comment c'était passée ma première mission. Ah oui, je ne t'ai pas dit mais j'ai loué un appartement, qui est tout le temps squatté…

Lucy, ta fille qui t'aime »


	3. Chapter 3

« Ma très chère maman

Il n'y a pas particulièrement de sujet pour cette lettre, enfin, pas de sujet, c'est beaucoup dire. En effet, aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré Erza Scarlet.

Laisse moi te dire que même si ma première impression fut très positive, dés que cette jeune femme aux cheveux rouges se mit à jouer le policier, j'eus envie de faire comme ma nouvelle famille et de me cacher quelque part pour éviter de subir sa colère.

Cette femme…c'est juste WOUAH. Elle est très jolie et a une magie sublime elle aussi. Elle peut se changer en quelques secondes. Erza possède tout une tonne d'armure, s'en est presque flippant. Si, je te jure. En plus, c'est un mage de rang S

Tu te rends compte, j'ai discuté avec un mage de rang S. Si ça ce n'est pas trop génial, alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut.

Puis, elle semble avoir une telle autorité, Natsu lui-même ressemble à un esclave devant Erza. Et pourtant, Natsu c'est un phénomène, même le maître n'arrive pas à le calmer. Et pourtant, je suis certaine que le maître est plus puissant qu'Erza. C'est juste qu'elle, elle dégage un truc qui provoque le respect.

Enfin, c'était juste pour te raconter ma rencontre de la journée.

Lucy, ta fille qui t'aime »


	4. Chapter 4

« Ma chère maman

Aujourd'hui, je me suis sentie importante, même si je n'ais pas attaqué une seule fois. Mais j'étais là, et c'est le plus important. J'étais là, je me suis tenue fièrement devant un des démons de Zeref, oui maman, j'ai bien écrit, devant un dés démons de Zeref, le plus puissant mage noir n'ayant jamais existé.

La lullaby, en apparence une simple flûte, mais qui se transforme en un démon d'une centaine de mètre de haut, bon d'accord, j'exagère juste un petit peu.

Toujours est-il t-il que c'est grâce à Erza, Natsu et Grey qu'on a vaincu le démon. Il avait voulu s'attaquer aux maîtres de guildes, mais apparemment, si on touche à un cheveu de Makarof, on a Fairy Tail pour ennemi.

En effet, ils ont tout les trois sorti une de leur meilleure technique et ils n'ont fait qu'une seule bouchée du démon. C'était exceptionnel, c'était tellement beau que j'en ai perdu mes mots pendant quelques secondes, et je ne pense pas avoir été la seule.

Puis, après quelques secondes, je me suis sentie inutile, tellement inutile. Je n'avais rien fait, je n'avais aidé personne. Puis, le maître Bob, maître de Blue Pegasus, à posé une main sur mon épaule et ma sourit. Je me suis tout de suite sentie mieux. Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je me suis sentie mieux.

Nous sommes tous retournés chez nous, Grey chez lui, Erza à Fairy Hills, et Natsu, eh bien, chez moi. Ah oui, je ne t'ai pas dit, mon partenaire est un squatteur de première. Tous les jours, je le retrouve dans mon lit, alors même si au début je m'en offusquais, maintenant ça ne me choque même plus.

Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, je le met dehors à coup de pied. C'est juste que, eh bien, je me suis résignée. Puis, en hiver, un dragon slayer de feu, ça doit être très pratique… Non, je rigole, enfin, juste un peu.

Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes maman, je vais bien, je suis heureuse, sûrement plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je m'excuse pour cela, car même si j'ai été très heureuse avec toi, père ne me donnait pas l'impression d'être ma famille. Alors qu'à Fairy Tail…

Oui, c'est ça, à Fairy Tail, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une très grande famille. Une immense famille où tout le monde s'aime. C'et absolument génial mais depuis que tu n'es plus là, je sais que je ne suis pas dans un monde merveilleux. Alors, forcément, un jour où je diminuerais ma garde, quelque chose d'atroce me tombera dessus.

Mais pour l'instant, je resterai forte. Je resterai forte…pour toi.

Lucy, ta fille qui t'aime. »


	5. Chapter 5

« Ma chère maman

Oh ma chère maman, mon cœur balance et je ne sais que faire. Aujourd'hui fut une journée particulièrement dure à vivre pour moi.

D'abord, deux de mes meilleurs amis se sont battus. Erza contre Natsu, apparemment, ça aurait du être le combat du siècle. Mais le conseil magique est venu arrêter Erza, pour un crime qu'elle n'a pas commis, j'en suis certaine.

Cependant, Natsu, lui, est parti au conseil, et il est revenu, plus tard dans la journée, accompagné d'une Erza en colère. Elle n'avait rien fait, mais l'intervention de Natsu avait retardé sa libération.

Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que mon cœur hésite, je ne sais pas quoi faire, car Natsu, il y a peu, à débarqué chez moi et m'a proposé une mission. Jusque là, tout est normal, mais ce n'est pas le cas : c'est une mission de rang S

Au début j'ai refusé. Mais tu dois te douter que je ne t'écrirais pas une lettre si je savais quoi faire.

Ce qui m'a attiré ? C'est simple, c'est la récompense. Une clé d'or et des joyaux. Ce n'est pas rien, n'est-ce pas ? Alors j'hésite. Mon cœur balance entre deux choix. Dois-je mettre ma vie en danger, ou dois-je rester tranquillement chez moi ?

La réponse est simple : Je suis une membre de Fairy Tail.

Mais il est là, le cœur du problème, si je me fais prendre, je me ferais sûrement renvoyer de la guilde et ce serait-là mon pire cauchemar.

Maman, ma chère maman, que dois-je faire, envoi moi un signe. Dit-moi quoi faire. Je t'en supplie, aide moi !

C'est étrange, en écrivant ces quelques mots, j'ai remarqué qu'une étoile brillait plus qu'une autre. Serait-ce la tienne, je l'ignore. Mais j'ai du mal à enlever mon regard de cette étoile. C'est étrange, je souris mais mes joues sont humides. Est-ce que je pleurs ? Oui. Pourquoi ? Bonne question.

Maman, je ne sais pas si c'est toi, mais, une émotion m'envahit. C'est de la joie, mélangé à de la peine. Maman je pleurs sans m'arrêter, cette lettre est pleine de mes larmes. Oh maman ! Comment est-ce possible ? J'ai l'impression d'entendre ta voix.

Ce n'est pas distinct, ce ne sont pas des phrases, ni même des mots. Mais j'entends ta voix, depuis le temps que je ne t'avais pas entendu. Maman, tu me manques. Tu me manques tellement.

Je ne comprend pas comment, mais je ressent quelque chose, est-ce donc le signe que je t'avais demandé ? Oui, je le pense. C'est un sentiment de bien être. Oui. Je dois y aller. Tu as raison maman, je comprends.

Merci maman, même si ce n'était que mon imagination, je te remercie. Je vais accompagner Natsu et Happy sur cette mission de rang S. Et je vais obtenir cette clé d'or. Maman je t'aime.

Lucy »


	6. Chapter 6

« Ma chère maman

Je viens de rentrer de ma mission de rang S… en un seul morceau. Et croix moi, après tout ce qu'on a enduré, c'est un vrai miracle.

Il c'est passé tellement de chose que je ne pense pas avoir tout comprit.

Entre Grey et Erza qui débarquent à l'improviste avec l'envie de nous trucider

Entre des démons qui croyaient être humains qui se transforment chaque nuit en démon

Entre l'ancien ami de Grey, qui été également le disciple d'Ul (maître de Grey)

Entre tous les serviteurs de Léon, dont un qui a retourner sa veste

Entre le monstre de Zeref : Deliora, qui a menacé de revenir à la vie

Entre les démons du village qui voulaient détruire la lune

…

Enfin, tu l'as sûrement compris, ma mission fut assez mouvementée. Mais le principal, c'est qu'elle fut réussie… Et que j'ai obtenue la clé d'or du sagittaire !

Je suis tellement contente, je vais me faire un nouvel ami… j'espère qu'il sera gentil, pas comme Aquarius, qu'il ne sera pas pervers, à la façon de Taurus, et qu'il voudra bien être mon ami.

Sinon, en parlant d'esprit, j'ai aussi obtenu Nikolaï, l'esprit du chiot, le jour où j'ai rencontré Natsu. C'est un esprit…étrange. Il ne ressemble pas à un chien, ni à rien d'autre en fait…sauf peut-être à un bonhomme de neige… et il ne parle pas, sauf en disant quelque chose semblant à « Pun-Pun ». Je l'ai appelé Plue. C'est mignon, n'est-ce pas ?

Maman, Natsu va bientôt venir me chercher pour aller à la guilde. Je vais devoir te laisser

Lucy ta fille qui t'aime »


	7. Chapter 7

« Ma chère maman

Aujourd'hui fut une journée…particulière. Oui, c'est le mot.

Je suppose que je dois t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, eh bien, en réalité, c'est très simple. Natsu a voulu prendre une nouvelle mission et en a trouvé une bien étrange, rien que son aspect était spécial.

La mission consistait à traduire un texte en langue perdue. Natsu, Loki, Grey, Happy, Erza et moi étions tous rassemblés autour de la mission quand Natsu a commençait à la lire… à voix haute… Il aurait mieux valu éviter ça.

En effet, dés qu'il eut fini de prononcer le texte, une lumière blanche envahit la pièce… et disparut.

Au début, tout me sembla normal, jusqu'à ce que je remarque que je n'étais plus à ma place, que j'étais plus grande, que j'avais froid, et que j'étais un garçon. Oui…un garçon !

En réalité, j'étais dans le corps de Grey. Et lui dans le mien. Natsu avait échangé son corps avec Loki, et Erza avec Happy. Le dernier échange était sûrement le plus étrange…

Maman, tu n'imagine pas l'horreur que j'ai ressenti en voyant Grey, qui est un exhibitionniste hors pair, essayait d'enlever son, enfin mon, t-shirt. Et aussi quand je me suis mise à cracher des glaçons. Et aussi quand Happy, dans le corps d'Erza, c'est transformé en pêcheur. Et quand… Enfin, j'ai eu beaucoup de traumatismes durant cette journée.

Mais le pire de tous fut quand le maître entra dans la guilde. C'est étrange mais, ma première pensée fut : Quelle sera ma punition ? Car tu le sais sûrement, en partant sur l'île de Galuna, pour une mission de rang S, j'ai désobéi aux règles que le maître a fixées. Et, d'après ce qu'on m'en a dit, ces punitions sont terribles.

Cependant, quand j'ai appris que je n'avais plus de 15 minutes pour retrouver mon corps car sinon je serais rester à jamais dans celui de Grey, la punition s'envola totalement de mon esprit. Enfin, pas totalement car, si d'après le maître, notre punition, c'était cette mission !

Finalement, c'est Levy qui nous sauva… dans les toutes dernières secondes…en prononçant la formule à l'envers. Oui, c'est tout bête, mais personne n'y a pensé.

Toujours est-il que j'ai retrouvé mon corps et que j'en suis très heureuse (très, très, très heureuse).

Lucy, ta fille qui t'aime »


	8. Chapter 8

« Ma chère maman

Contrairement à mes habitudes, je n'écris pas cette lettre le soir mais en début d'après midi. Beaucoup de chose ce sont passées. La guilde a été détruite.

C'est une autre guilde qui a fais ça, elle réponde au nom de Phantom Lord. Etrangement, ce n'est pas ça qui à le plus énervé le maître, et ce n'est pas ça qui m'a le plus traumatisé. Non, ce qui m'a rendu folle fut de voir Levy, Jet et Droy crucifiés à un arbre.

Ils n'étaient pas morts, tant mieux, mais gravement blessé. J'ai pleuré au chevet de mon amie et me suis juré que je ferais tout pour découvrir les coupables. Avant de les dénoncer à Natsu et au maître.

Tu comprendras qu'ayant un peu près la même force que Levy, je ne pouvais pas me jurer de la venger, mais si j'avais pu le faire, je l'aurais fait sans la moindre once d'hésitation.

Maman, j'ai peur. Les états de mes camarades son préoccupant et le maître à décidé d'aller ce venger avec presque toute la guilde, sauf moi. En effet, je dois protéger les blessés, ou plutôt les réconforter, apparemment, ils nous entendent dans leur sommeil. Je ne m'en offusque pas, je sais que je ne suis pas très forte.

Je vais retourner les voir, je dois donc te laisser.

Lucy, ta fille qui t'aime »


	9. Chapter 9

« Ma chère maman

Il s'est passé tellement de chose depuis ma dernière lettre que je ne sais plus par où commencer. Mais pour te rassurer, je peux te dire que le trio de Levy va mieux.

Cependant, moi, je vais avoir un bel hématome, à moins que je ne l'ais déjà.

En réalité, Phantom Lord a attaqué la guilde sur l'ordre de Père, il voulait me récupérer apparemment. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien, ça fait déjà quelque temps que je suis partie et je pensais, ou plutôt, j'espérais, qu'il m'avait oublié.

Mais malheureusement, mon souhait ne fut pas exaucé. Et je me suis fais enlever… à deux reprises.

La première fut juste après ma dernière lettre, en partant voir Jet, Droy et Levy, je me suis fais agresser par une femme qui maîtrise l'eau. Je ne pouvais rien faire, ma magie ne marchait pas, et en plus, mes clés sont tombées (Aquarius va encore s'énerver).

J'ai rencontré le maître de Phantom Lord : José. C'est lui qui m'a appris que c'était l'ordre de Père… il a voulu que je vienne avec lui. Je me trouvé tout en haut de la plus haute tour et pour me rejoindre il fallait prendre le plus haut escalier. Bon d'accord, je suis un peu entrain d'imaginer être une princesse gardée prisonnière par un dragon. Quoi que le dragon, c'est Gajeel. Tu te demandes qui es Gajeel ? J'y reviendrais plus tard.

J'ai bien entendu refusé l'ordre de José, et je me suis reculée, jusqu'à trouvé une fenêtre, ouverte, et je n'ai pas hésité, j'ai sauté.

Bon, je t'avoue que j'avais un plan qui consistait à hurler le nom de mon partenaire. Oui je n'aurais pas sauté sans avoir un plan… Je ne suis pas suicidaire quand même. Et en effet, Natsu m'a rattrapé.

Et Loki m'a rendu mes clés.

Cependant, Père avait du leur donner beaucoup d'argent car ils n'ont pas abandonner. Et j'ignore comment je me suis retrouver à fuir, avant d'être capturé…encore une fois. Par Gajeel.

C'est quelqu'un d'étrange… Il utilise la même magie que Natsu, sauf que lui, c'est un dragon slayer d'acier. Mais surtout, c'est lui qui a torturé Levy. Et ça, quand je l'ai appris, ça m'a permis d'obtenir le courage pour me rebeller, ce qui me valu l'hématome que je mentionnais plus haut. Eh oui, il m'a torturé, et crois moi, ça ne fais pas que du bien.

Mais encore une fois Natsu est arrivé, oui je sais, c'est mon sauveur. Et il s'est battu avec Gajeel. Et crois moi, des combats comme ça tu n'en vois pas tous les jours, sauf peut-être à Fairy Tail.

J'ai également invoqué Sagittarius, qui m'a permis d'aider Natsu. Pas si inutile que sa la Lucy hein ?

C'est Natsu qui a gagné, je vais vraiment finir pas croire qu'il est invincible…

Maman, je suis fière d'être une membre de Fairy Tail

Lucy, ta fille qui t'aime »


End file.
